1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to random access channel (RACH) procedure in a cellular communications network, and in particular to obtaining RACH frequency diversity. While it is described below in the context of a long term evolution (LTE) type cellular network for illustration purposes and because it happens to be well suited to that context, those skilled in the art will recognise that the invention disclosed herein can also be applied to various other types of cellular networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd Generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). The LTE of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardised UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3G LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating network structure of an evolved universal mobile telecommunication system (E-UMTS). The E-UMTS may be also referred to as an LTE system. The communication network is widely deployed to provide a variety of communication services such as voice and packet data.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the E-UMTS network includes an evolved UMTS terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) and an evolved packet core (EPC) and one or more user equipments (UEs) 101. The E-UTRAN may include one or more evolved NodeBs (eNodeB, or eNodeB) 103, and a plurality of UEs 101 may be located in one cell. One or more E-UTRAN mobility management entity (MME)/system architecture evolution (SAE) gateways 105 may be positioned at the end of the network and connected to an external network.
As used herein, “downlink” refers to communication from an eNodeB 103 to a UE 101, and “uplink” refers to communication from the UE 101 to an eNodeB 103. UE 101 refers to communication equipment carried by a user and may be also be referred to as a mobile station (MS), a user terminal (UT), a subscriber station (SS) or a wireless device.
An eNodeB 103 provides end points of a user plane and a control plane to the UE 101. MME/SAE gateway 105 provides an end point of a session and mobility management function for UE 101. The eNodeB 103 and the MME/SAE gateway 105 may be connected via an S1 interface.
The eNodeB 103 is generally a fixed station that communicates with a UE 101, and may also be referred to as a base station (BS) or an access point. One eNodeB 103 may be deployed per cell. An interface for transmitting user traffic or control traffic may be used between eNodeBs 103.
The MME provides various functions including distribution of paging messages to eNodeBs 103, security control, idle state mobility control, SAE bearer control, and ciphering and integrity protection of non-access stratum (NAS) signalling. The SAE gateway host provides assorted functions including termination of U-plane packets for paging reasons, and switching of the U-plane to support UE mobility. For clarity, MME/SAE gateway 105 will be referred to herein simply as a “gateway,” but it is understood that this entity includes both an MME and an SAE gateway.
A plurality of nodes may be connected between the eNodeB 103 and the gateway 105 via the S1 interface. The eNodeBs 103 may be connected to each other via an X2 interface and neighbouring eNodeBs may have a meshed network structure that has the X2 interface.
FIG. 2(a) is a block diagram depicting an architecture of a typical E-UTRAN and a typical EPC. As illustrated, eNodeB 103 may perform functions of selection for gateway 105, routing toward the gateway during a radio resource control (RRC) activation, scheduling and transmitting of paging messages, scheduling and transmitting of broadcast channel (BCCH) information, dynamic allocation of resources to UEs 101 in both uplink and downlink, configuration and provisioning of eNodeB measurements, radio bearer control, radio admission control (RAC), and connection mobility control in LTE_ACTIVE state. In the EPC, and as noted above, gateway 105 may perform functions of paging origination, LTE-IDLE state management, ciphering of the user plane, system architecture evolution (SAE) bearer control, and ciphering and integrity protection of non-access stratum (NAS) signalling.
FIGS. 2(b) and 2(c) are block diagrams depicting the user-plane protocol and the control-plane protocol stack for the E-UMTS. As illustrated, the protocol layers may be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2) and a third layer (L3) based upon the three lower layers of an open system interconnection (OSI) standard model that is well-known in the art of communication systems.
The physical layer, the first layer (L1), provides an information transmission service to an upper layer by using a physical channel. The physical layer is connected with a medium access control (MAC) layer located at a higher level through a transport channel, and data between the MAC layer and the physical layer is transferred via the transport channel. Between different physical layers, namely, between physical layers of a transmission side and a reception side, data is transferred via the physical channel.
The MAC layer of Layer 2 (L2) provides services to a radio link control (RLC) layer (which is a higher layer) via a logical channel. The RLC layer of Layer 2 (L2) supports the transmission of data with reliability. It should be noted that the RLC layer illustrated in FIGS. 2(b) and 2(c) is depicted because if the RLC functions are implemented in and performed by the MAC layer, the RLC layer itself is not required. The packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) layer of Layer 2 (L2) performs a header compression function that reduces unnecessary control information such that data being transmitted by employing Internet protocol (IP) packets, such as IPv4 or IPv6, can be efficiently sent over a radio (wireless) interface that has a relatively small bandwidth.
A radio resource control (RRC) layer located at the lowest portion of the third layer (L3) is only defined in the control plane and controls logical channels, transport channels and the physical channels in relation to the configuration, reconfiguration, and release of the radio bearers (RBs). Here, the RB signifies a service provided by the second layer (L2) for data transmission between the terminal and the E-UTRAN.
As illustrated in FIG. 2(b), the RLC and MAC layers (terminated in an eNodeB 103 on the network side) may perform functions such as scheduling, automatic repeat request (ARQ), and hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ). The PDCP layer (terminated in eNodeB 103 on the network side) may perform the user plane functions such as header compression, integrity protection, and ciphering.
As illustrated in FIG. 2(c), the RLC and MAC layers (terminated in an eNodeB 103 on the network side) perform the same functions as for the control plane. As illustrated, the RRC layer (terminated in an eNodeB 103 on the network side) may perform functions such as broadcasting, paging, RRC connection management, RB control, mobility functions, and UE measurement reporting and controlling. The NAS control protocol (terminated in the MME of gateway 105 on the network side) may perform functions such as an SAE bearer management, authentication, LTE_IDLE mobility handling, paging origination in LTE_IDLE, and security control for the signalling between the gateway and UE 101.
The NAS control protocol may use three different states; first, a LTE_DETACHED state if there is no RRC entity; second, a LTE_IDLE state if there is no RRC connection while storing minimal UE information; and third, an LTE_ACTIVE state if the RRC connection is established. Also, the RRC state may be divided into two different states such as a RRC_IDLE and a RRC_CONNECTED.
In RRC_IDLE state, the UE 101 may receive broadcasts of system information and paging information while the UE 101 specifies a discontinuous reception (DRX) configured by NAS, and the UE has been allocated an identification (ID) which uniquely identifies the UE in a tracking area. Also, in RRC-IDLE state, no RRC context is stored in the eNodeB 103.
In RRC_CONNECTED state, the UE 101 has an E-UTRAN RRC connection and a context in the E-UTRAN, such that transmitting and/or receiving data to/from the network (eNodeB) becomes possible. Also, the UE 101 can report channel quality information and feedback information to the eNodeB 103.
In RRC_CONNECTED state, the E-UTRAN knows the cell to which the UE 101 belongs. Therefore, the network can transmit and/or receive data to/from the UE 101, the network can control mobility (handover) of the UE 101, and the network can perform cell measurements for a neighbouring cell.
In RRC_IDLE mode, the UE 101 specifies the paging discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle. Specifically, the UE 101 monitors a paging signal at a specific paging occasion of every UE specific paging DRX cycle.
The procedure where the UE 101 sends a first message to the network is referred to as initial access. For this the common uplink channel called random access channel is used. In most systems the initial access starts from a UE with the connection request message including the reason of the request, and the answer from the network indicating the allocation of radio resources for the requested reason. Thus, RACH is an uplink common channel used for transmitting control information and user data. It is applied in random access, and used for low-rate data transmissions from the higher layer.
In 3GPP TS 25.331 there are several reasons, called establishment cause, for sending a connection request message. The following are listed: originating conversational/streaming/background/subscribed traffic call, terminating conversational/streaming/interactive/background call, emergency call, inter radio access technology (RAT) cell re-selection, inter-RAT cell change order, registration, detach, originating high/low priority signalling, call re-establishment and terminating high/low priority signalling.
Reason “originating call” means that the UE 101 wants to setup a connection, for instance a speech connection. Reason “terminating call” means that the UE 101 answers to paging. Reason “registration” means that the user wants to register only to location update.
To send the information over the air the physical random access procedure is used. The physical random access transmission is under the control of higher layer protocol which performs some important functions related to priority and load control. These procedures differ in detail but GSM, UMTS and LTE radio systems have some similarities between them.
The UE 101 selects randomly an access resource and transmits a RACH preamble part of a random access procedure to the network. A preamble is a short signal that is sent before the transmission of the RACH connection request message. The UE 101 repeatedly transmits the preamble by increasing the transmission power every time the preamble is sent until it the network indicates the detection of the preamble. Then the message part is sent at the level of power equal to the last preamble transmission power plus an offset signalled by the network.
In E-UMTS (or LTE) radio system it was decided to schedule only one random access frequency region at a time, and to allow frequency hopping (FH) of the physical RACH with FH pattern common to all cells. In addition it was decided on the semi-synchronous transmission timing (i.e. time window), for the random access response after PRACH preamble transmission.
The problem that occurs with time window is its size configuration. Indeed depending on the time window size configuration, it can happen that the UE 101 would not be able to retransmit in the next PRACH occasions which have different frequency region than previous transmission and thus retransmission will happen in the same frequency region than previous transmission, which means no FH between two RACH transmissions leading to performance degradation.
An object of the present invention is to improve the RACH procedure.